


The Late Mr. Bennett Makes An Appearance

by trans_seberian



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2004 Hyundai Sonata, Comedy, First Time, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Sex advice from unexpected sources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_seberian/pseuds/trans_seberian
Summary: Young lovers Ernesto and Nic just want an evening of privacy.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Late Mr. Bennett Makes An Appearance

The windows of the 2004 Hyundai Sonata were opaque in the moonlight, heavily steamed from the inside. An easy enough feat in the crisp October air, but exasperated by the heated acts going on inside. Ernesto and Nic were stretched across the backseat; panting, sweating, shirts pushed up and jeans unbuttoned. Their limbs wound around each other as their hips ground together, chasing a commonly desired yet routine climax to their tryst. The car rocked on its axis as Ernesto gasped against his boyfriend’s throat, so close now he didn’t notice the beads of sweat tickling his ears as they ran down from his hair. 

“Wait, stop. Stu, stop,” Nic asked, one hand on Ernesto’s ass. “Stop, stop.” The other man stilled, pushing himself up slightly. 

“What, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just…” Nic ran his hands across Ernesto’s still-clothed buttocks. “I want to go further. I want to do it. For real. Tonight.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nic’s voice was still husky with want. Ernesto grinned in the darkness, moving closer. “Wait, no. Not here!” He pulled back again. “I don’t want to lose my virginity in the back of your car.”

“Why not?”

“Are you serious?”

“Ok, fine. Let’s go to your place.” 

Nic sat up, forcing Ernesto back so they sat on opposite sides of the bench seat. “Yeah. I’m sure we’ll find plenty of privacy between the 5-year-old screaming twins, the constantly arguing cousin and her fiancé, my parents, my uncles, not to mention the six dogs.” Nic let out a terse sigh, running his fingers through his hair. 

“What about the hay loft?” 

Nic punched his boyfriend in the shoulder. “I’m not fucking in a barn!” 

“Why not? We’ve made out there plenty of times.” Ernesto puckered his lips, leaning in. “Our first kiss was there… it could be romantic.” 

Nic refused to close the space toward Ernesto’s mouth. “I want to have sex in a bed. I want it to be good and right, and not itchy from hay or cramped from a car.”

“Well we can’t go to my place,” Ernesto insisted. “It’s haunted.” 

“You know, if you don’t want to have sex with me, fine, just say so.” Nic angrily fixed his pants, pushing his damp hair out of his face. His skin was starting to pickle at the rapidly cooling temperature in the car. 

“No, no, of course I do!” Ernesto protested and tried to pull Nic toward him. “I’m serious, whatever privacy you think we couldn’t get at your house, it would be worse at mine.” 

“Because of who? You live alone!” 

“Because of the ghosts.” 

“Ernesto, give me a serious reason, or drive me home.” 

Ernesto sighed; faced with an angry boyfriend who was all too good holding a cold shoulder for days and days, he knew what he had to do. “Ok. My place. But… I did warn you.” As they transferred to the front seat, he silently wished for an uninterrupted evening… for once. 

The drive through the small, dark town was quiet. They pulled up outside of the historic renovation-in-progress fifteen minutes later, Nic rather smug and Ernesto somewhat apprehensive. 

While Nic had opted for a four-year college, and perhaps further if a local grad program accepted him in the next year, Ernesto had taken a few house renovation and construction classes, combined with years of experience in his father’s carpentry business, and used the money his parents had set aside for his college education as a downpayment on his first house. It was his first flip project all on his own, and it was all going along on schedule despite the normal issues and setbacks. Nic had visited the house in many different stages of the renovation, even helped out in a few areas, but he’d never been in the house at night. 

“It’s a mess inside,” Ernesto warned as he turned off the car.

“It’s always a mess inside,” Nic replied, kissing him on the cheek. “At least most of the rooms have drywall now.” 

Ernesto flicked on lights as they entered, pausing awkwardly in the front hall. “Um… do you want something to drink?”

Nic smiled, grabbing his hand. “Just come on.” He led the way up the creaky stairs to the small bedroom Ernesto had claimed for his own, for the time being. It was smaller, but had the least water damage and needed the least amount of work. And what did it matter how big his bedroom was, when he had the whole house to himself? Nic had always quietly envied that. 

The slighter boy turned as Ernesto closed the bedroom door and reached for the light switch. 

“Leave the lights off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s sexier that way…” Nic pulled his shirt off and dropped it, stepping toward Ernesto and wrapping his arms around him. The two kissed slowly, holding each other tightly in the chilly, old house. Nic ran his hands down Ernesto’s back, squeezing his ass before running them back up under his shirt. He began to step backward, leading the way to the bed. Ernesto, distracted by the other’s mouth and wandering hands, eagerly obeyed. “Do you have… stuff?” Nic asked once they were next to the bed. 

“Stuff?”

“You know… lube, condoms…”

“Oh, yeah!” 

Nic sat on the bed, watching Ernesto’s dark outline while he rifled through a bedside table and unearthed the necessary accessories. “Good. Now, come here…” 

Once again, Ernesto obeyed, following Nic down onto the covers and they entwined around one another. Items of clothing were peeled off one by one, lips kissed trails down necks and chests, and the bed beneath them creaked as the two lovers took the time to explore each other’s bodies. 

Ernesto used his hands to track how Nic’s body responded, naked beneath him. He mapped his way lower and lower, and was rewarded with a needy moan as his mouth finally made its way to the goal. His large hands held Nic’s hips down as his mouth and tongue worked slowly, moving steadily up and down. 

“You need to tongue the head.” 

Ernesto obliged, Nic gasped and arching his back at the pleasant sensation. 

“Good, like that. And use your hand, too.” 

Ernesto wrapped his hand around Nic’s member. Under him, Nic had suddenly frozen. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” 

Both boys bolted upright, Nic scrambled away across the bed as far as he could go while Stu simply turned to frown at the visage floating next to him. 

The ghost glowed slightly, softly illuminating the bed and the boys in it. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, or perhaps older with just a young face. His clothes were victorian, the picture of an antique fop from another age. 

“Honestly it’s like you’ve never performed fellatio before. You’re lucky I’m here, my boy, to offer up my vast knowledge on the subject,” the ghost scolded Ernesto. 

“What the fuck?” Nic repeated. 

“Mr. Bennett—“ Ernesto started. 

“Hello, I do not believe we have been properly introduced. Edward Bennett, I was a tenant here 1861 to 1863.” The ghost of Mr. Bennett bowed to Nic. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Mr. Bennett this is really not a good time.” 

“I should say so! But I’m happy to help, in any way I can. Any questions you have boys, I’ve done it all.” Mr. Bennett added helpfully. 

“That he has, and then some. Slut is what they call it now, isn’t it? Skank?” Another ghost had appeared, floating lazily in the corner, this one a woman in her forties, forever wearing her dressing gown. 

“Mrs. Egerton—“

“Shut up, Marie, just because you only had sex with one man your entire life—“

“WHAT. THE. FUCK.” 

All eyes, ghostly and otherwise, turned to Nic. 

Ernesto gave him a helpless shrug. “I told you it was haunted.” 

“Your house has ghosts… and they give you sex tips?” 

“I should say so!” Mrs. Egerton huffed. “Highly inappropriate, Edward, you should be ashamed. If you ever knew how to feel such a thing.” 

“Why you uptight—“

“Why are we all yelling?!” Another ghost had appeared, an old man in dirty pants and stained shirtsleeves. “What’s going on in here!?” 

“I am trying to be of assistance,” Mr. Bennett insisted but Mrs. Egerton disagreed. 

“He’s sticking his nose where it wasn’t asked for, again. Not everybody needs your advice, you know.” 

“Why are you boys naked?!” 

“Mr. Forrest, please stop yelling,” Ernesto pleaded, trying to apologize to Nic who was trying in haste to cover himself. 

“Oh I’m nosey but I suppose you were asked for!?” Mr. Bennett and Mrs. Egerton were in a full row above the heads of the two still-living boys. 

Nic just stared wide-eyed and confused at Ernesto until the other boy sighed and stood up on the bed. 

“Everybody shut up!” He yelled, getting the attention of the room. “Sorry. Really, this is not a good time, can you all please just go away for the night?”

“Well where are we supposed to go, we’re tied to this house,” Mr. Bennett shot back. 

“I just mean… can you not be in this room. Tonight. Yelling. While I’m trying to have sex. Please? I know you mean well,” he said, quickly cutting off Mr. Bennett. “But it’s kind of a big deal and I’d really, really appreciate the privacy.” 

“Well, you heard him, chaps! Step two, leave the fornicators to their, er… fornicating!” Mr. Forrest began to herd the other two ghosts out of the room. 

“Alright, but just know I’m here if you want any advice!”

“Yes, thank you Mr. Bennett.”

“I’m always happy to lend a hand!”

“Goodnight, Mr. Bennett.” 

“Use plenty of oil on that asshole—“ And with that the three ghosts disappeared through the wall as suddenly as they’d come. 

Ernesto sat down in front of Nic. “I’m sorry. They do this all the time. They’re impossible to control.”

“Your house is haunted? With actual ghosts? And you never told me?” 

“Well.. I didn’t want you to be scared.”

Nic couldn’t stay mad at the genuine emotion in Ernesto’s voice, and pulled him into a hug. “It’s alright. I’m not, if you’re here. Do you really think they’ll leave us alone for the rest of the night?”

“Maybe. For a few hours, at least. Do you still want to…?”

“Yes,” Nic said quickly. “Yes, definitely. Please. I don’t want to have gone through all this to not have sex.” 

Ernesto smiled, relieved. “Alright. Me, too.” 

“Just one thing… was that ghost trying to proposition us for a threesome?”


End file.
